Notre sang
by Elliott with H
Summary: L'histoire contiendra quatre chapitre plus une introduction et un épilogue. Le plan est déjà prêt et très complet mais l'écriture traîne un peu. Pas de résumé, mais le prologue est à l'intérieur. Histoire sur "l'avant Volturi" de Félix
1. Introduction

Parmis toutes les pièces que comptait le château du Roi William d'Angleterre, c'est dans l'atelier du peintre que la petite princesse Annabeth avait décidée d'aller cette après midi. Elle releva sa jupe et dévala les marches pour entrer dans les quartiers encombrés du peintre et de son fils. Ce dernier, tout juste âgé de quatorze ans, termina de ranger les toiles vierges, avant de s'avancer vers la petite fille. Il fit une révérence, qu'elle ignora en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je vais me marier !

Le jeune homme la serra maladroitement contre lui avant de se reculer légèrement sous le regard scrutateur de son père.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle Princesse.

La jeune Annabeth sourit.

-C'est le Dauphin Louis de France. Il a douze ans. J'en ai que sept, mais Père a dit que c'était normal.

Félix, oppressé par les oeillades de son père, prit son manteau.

-Allons discutez dans les jardins. Ainsi nous ne gênerons pas avec nos bavardages.

Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs pleins de vie, passant inaperçues au milieu des domestiques pressés, et poussèrent les portes du château, avant de courir dans le froid glaçant du parc. La petite fille s'agenouilla et se glissa entre les buissons jusqu'à un petit creux caché au milieu des arbustes, s'asseyant sur la terre humide. Le fils du peintre se plaça face à elle, un peu plus gêné de par son début carrure et sa taille.

-Vous allez salir votre robe et les nourrices vont vous gronder.

La blondinette haussa les épaules et resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

-Qu'importe. Elles la laveront. Passer du temps avec vous est plus intéressant que quelques tâches mon ami.

Elle prit doucement ses mains, l'air plus sérieuse, sourcils froncés.

-J'ai vu que la nouvelle de mon mariage ne vous enchante pas autant que moi. Que vous arrive t-il ?

Félix serra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Annabeth.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis content pour vous.

-Aurais je dis quelque chose qui vous a froissé sans le savoir ? En ce cas je suis désolée...

Le brun baissa la tête avant de regarder de nouveau la petite blonde.

-Rien de tout cela c'est juste… Vous allez partir. Vous allez me manquer, voilà tout.

Il lui fit un maigre sourire. La princesse ouvrit la bouche.

-Effectivement… Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça… Vous pourriez venir avec moi ?

-Seule une personne peut vous accompagner, et vos parents vont sans doute choisir votre dame de compagnie.

Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-Je m'en fiche d'elle. Elle est bien peu intéressante comparée à vous.

-Je ne suis que le fils du peintre, rien en somme.

-Ne dites pas cela. Vous êtes mon ami. Et j'exige votre présence à mes côtés lors de ma vie en France.

-Princesse…

-Nous sommes entre nous Félix. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Je vous dois le respect et…

-Vous l'avez.

Les deux se turent quand un jardinier passa près d'eux, flirtant avec la nourrice des enfants royaux. La jeune princesse chuchota.

-Dans la sphère privée, ne m'appelez pas "Princesse". Ou je vais finir par en oublier mon prénom. Maintenant venez. Je vais perturber les audiences de mon père.

Elle refit chemin dans les buissons, ressortant dans le parc, suivit par Félix.

-Anna, attendez. Ne faites pas ça. Je ne saurais comment vous guider dans votre serais inutile.

-Vous serez mon ami. Mon cousin me dit constamment dans ses lettres que la Cour de France est emplit de bruit qui courent sur tout le monde, de rumeurs, et de mauvais coups. Vous serez mon confident.

Elle ignora ses protestations et partit dans la salle du trône où son père discutait avec des nobles. Elle alla s'asseoir aux pieds de son père et posa sa joue sur son genou, attendant la fin de l'entrevue. Une fois les deux Baron partit, elle releva son visage vers le Roi.

-Père. J'ai à vous parler du mariage.

Elle alla chercher Félix, qui était resté à la porte, et le tira par le poignet devant le trône. Le garçon s'inclina, et garda la tête baissée, se sentant minuscule.

-Père, Mère, voilà Félix, le fils de notre peintre. Je veux qu'il soit celui qui m'accompagne en France.


	2. Chapter 1

Annabeth passa sa tête hors de la calèche et attendit que Félix soit à son côté pour retirer sa capuche.

-Vous avez l'air toujours aussi peu à l'aise sur un cheval.

Elle sourit, légèrement moqueuse, et il sourit à son tour, charmé par sa candeur.

-Toujours si cela peut vous faire rire Princesse.

Ils rirent un petit peu avant que la dame de compagnie présente dans le véhicule ne ramène la petite fille à l'intérieur et remette les rideaux en place.

-Ne vous affichez pas ainsi. Et ne riez pas si fort. Vous êtes…

-Une Princesse. Comment l'oublier. Mais il n'y a personne ici qui puisse nous voir.

Le femme remit une épingle d'or correctement dans la coiffure serrée de la blonde avant de poser la capuche sur ses fins cheveux.

-Ce garçon le voit, de même que les gardes.

-Ce garçon est mon ami. Jamais il ne me ferait de tort.

-Si vous pensez ça, ce n'est que la preuve que vous n'êtes pas prête à la chance qui s'offre à vous.

La petite fille soupira et laissa la dame de compagnie remettre sa robe en place et la placer droite sur son siège.

-J'y suis prête.

La femme la regarda d'un air hautain avant de se caler de nouveau au fond de la banquette.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Moi je pense que vous êtes jalouse que j'ai préférée m'accompagner de Félix que de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une fausse amie de ma mère, aigrie et jalouse, qui n'est ici que pour voir l'étendue de la vie dont vous rêvez et que jamais vous ne toucherez. Vous espérez prendre la place de Reine simplement car mon Père vous a accepté dans ses draps, mais sachez que jamais cela n'arrivera, j'y veillerais personnellement.

-Petite prétentieuse !

La régulière de son père leva la main pour la gifler mais se retint. Elle tapa sur la cloison la séparant du cocher pour lui signifier de s'arrêter avant de darder son regard perçant sur la jeune fille, droite et fière, qui la regardait avec haine.

-Profitez de votre vie de luxe et de royauté. Jamais vous n'aurez le plaisir de vivre l'amour que vous désirez. Princesse.

Elle descendit du carrosse et grimpa sur un cheval, devant un garde, avant que le convoi ne reprenne son chemin. Annabeth, retrouvée seule, se hissa sur ses genoux, et écarta les rideaux. De l'autre côté, un peu plus à l'aise sur sa monture, Félix lui sourit.

-Eh bien. Vous l'avez si bien remise à sa place que je n'ai plus de doute sur votre survie à la Cour de France Madame.

La blonde sourit aussi, et regarda la route. Ils approchaient, de Nantes, où son promis l'attendait, ainsi que ses nouveaux parents, et une partie de la cour. Félix lui sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sur que vous leur plairez.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-J'en suis sur.

Annabeth lui fit alors un grand sourire et se remit correctement sur sa banquette.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, et le cortège ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. La dame de compagnie ouvrit la porte du carrosse et tendit sa main à la princesse, qui la prit avant de descendre un peu timidement. Elle regarda les badaux regroupés autour des deux côtés du pont devant lequel elle se trouvait. De l'autre côté, le Roi et la Reine, ainsi que leur fils devant eux, et des nobles derrière l'observait. Elle releva ses yeux sur la femme devant elle, qui relâcha sèchement sa main.

-Amusez vous bien dans votre vie sans liberté.

La blonde remit correctement les plis de sa robe.

-Amusez vous bien à espérer ce que jamais vous n'obtiendrez.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'avança seule vers sa nouvelle famille. Elle essaya d'occulter les regards pesants de la totalité des personnes présentes et retint bravement ses larmes quand elle traversa la moitié du pont, frontière symbolique entre elle et son pays. Se retenant de craquer et jeter un regard vers l'arrière, elle imagina le sourire rassurant de Félix qu'il lui livrerait sans doute si il la voyait. Une fois arrivée devant son promis et ses parents, elle fit une longue révérence, parfaitement réalisée comme sa mère lui avait apprise, tandis que le Dauphin en faisait une également.

-Je suis heureux que votre voyage se soit bien passé et espère que vous apprécierez votre nouveau pays.

Une phrase apprise par coeur et sortit avec autant de naturel qu'un enfant de douze ans puisse avoir face à l'inconnue qui partagerait désormais sa vie.

-Je serais heureuse de mon nouveau pays car il est le votre, et espère que notre union sera fertile et amènera un futur roi à la couronne de France.

C'est avec ces mots comme seuls voeux de mariage que les deux enfants scellèrent leur avenir.


End file.
